Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and computer programs to detect motion of an existing portable device and translate it to gestures to be used in game objects in the virtual space in single and multiplayer sessions.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual Reality (VR) is a computer-simulated environment, whether that environment is a simulation of the real world or an imaginary world, where users can interact with a virtual environment or virtual artifact either through the use of standard input devices or specialized multidirectional devices. The simulated environment can be similar to the real world, for example, simulations for flight and racing conditions, or it can differ significantly from reality, as in VR games. Virtual reality is often used to describe a wide variety of applications commonly associated with its immersive, highly visual three-dimensional (3D) environments. The development of Computer Aided Design (CAD) software, graphics hardware acceleration, head mounted displays, database gloves, and miniaturization have helped popularize the notion.
Artificial Intelligence (AI) is a series of algorithms that perform tasks in a similar way a human would without any interaction from a real human factor besides feedback. These algorithms although limited to one specific functionality, can even outperform humans and adapt to new conditions faster in any real or virtual environment.
Portable Device is a generic name that encapsulates general purpose devices that can be wearable such as smart watches and the ones can be carried comfortably by the user like smart phones, tablets and mp4 players with Android or iOS systems, and dedicated devices. The portable devices mentioned contain three accelerometers and a three dimensional gyroscope for motion controls. Head facing cameras in these devices are optional but covered as well.